Zizou Olympia
Zizou Olympia is the main protagonist of the Legend of the Dark Witch series of video games. She is the goddess of magic whose duty is to ensure the balance of magic remains in place by stopping anyone who abuses the power of the Syega crystals. History Legend of the Dark Witch In response to the mass disappearance of Syega Crystals across the Old Islands, Zizou descends to investigate and return the crystals to the island. Donning the clothing of a minstrel performer to avoid suspicion, Zizou investigates various people she believed to have information connected to the disappearances before eventually tracking down the thief and discovering her to be Riva, the Princess of the Rasil country, who had stolen the crystals for her father so he could use them to assist Rasil in its wars with other countries. After defeating Riva, Zizou makes her return all of the crystals to the Old Islands and, with balance restored, departed from the world of mortals. Zizou also appears as the final boss of Riva's story in the game, appearing to confront her after she has stolen all the Syega crystals. Riva beats her, but Zizou blackmails her with the information that she was behind the Syega thefts and threatens to expose it unless Riva returns all of the crystals. Riva does so and Zizou departs. Legend of the Dark Witch 2 In response to the nation of Germa conducting dangerous experiments with Syega in order to further their war effort against the other nations on the continent, Zizou is called in once more to restore balance. After defeating the Ich, a team of top level magic researchers assembled by Germa, Zizou heads to the Germa castle to confront the Germa Empress, the mastermind behind the Syega abuse. In order to ensure no one would get in the way of her journey, Zizou summoned some of the people she had met in her last adventure, Blad and Stoj, as well as Codino, to clear the way for her and watch over the country of Liana while she was gone. With her preparations set, Zizou went to Germa castle and faced off against the Germa Empress, Franzer. After defeating her, Zizou advised her to seek peace with her neighboring countries instead of using Syega to enforce Germa's dominance on them. Legend of the Dark Witch 3 When Day, a former member of the Magic Lion Corps, returned to the Old Islands to seek revenge against her former comrades for banishing her, Zizou went to the living world once more to stop her. Zizou confronted Day, but during their fight Day used Capacity Zero to cancel out Zizou's magic powers and beat her. Zizou's sister Mati then intervened and drove Day off before sending Zizou to warn the other members of the Magic Lion Corps of Day's vengeance. After warning, and fighting, all of the members of the Magic Lion Corps, Zizou goes to confront Day again. After engaging in a conversation with her about whether which one of them represented "justice", Zizou fought Day again and defeated her. Zizou then revealed to her that none of her former comrades held any resentment to her and had already forgiven her, and that her quest for revenge was pointless. However, Simeone then appears and reveals she was the one who manipulated Day into betraying her comrades and seeking revenge against them. Zizou fights Simeone and defeats her, restoring peace to the Old Islands once more. Her job completed, Zizou returns to the realm of the gods and has a conversation with her sister about the role of gods and how they accept the blame of mortals. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deities Category:Guardians Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:The Hero Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Tricksters Category:One-Man Army Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Extravagant Category:Antagonists Category:Dreaded Category:Nemesis Category:Merciful Category:Warriors Category:Mascots Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Wealthy Category:Freedom Fighters